Survivor: Cullen vs Black
by Cullenfamilymember
Summary: The title says it all on this one. The whole Cullen family and Bella are on NBC's Hit Show Survivor! And against the Black family! One thing you might not catch, Soon, the Cullen's will be going against themselves!


Chapter 1:

BPOV:

"Welcome to, Survivor!" shouted Jeff Probst. "Today on the island we are bringing whole families on the show! Please welcome…The Cullens!" That was our cue. How did we end up here in the first place? "We have, Bella Cullen, Edward, Esme, Carlisle, Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, and Alice!" He announced each of our names one, by one and we walked onto the mat labeled, "Cullen."

"Thank you," I was anxious to see who was going to go up against a coven of vampires. 

"Team Black!"

I had to refrain from dropping down to the ground right there. What! I looked at Edward.

"I had no idea." He whispered for me.

"We have, Jacob, Sam, Seth, Leah, Quil, Embry, and Emily!" I was going to be sick. "We will have the Cullen family on the West Island, and Blacks on the East. See ya!" 

**Cullen Island:**

We walked over to our island and I had a little talk with Alice. "Why didn't you see this?" I cried.

"I didn't see anything. I _can't_ see anything with those, those _dogs_!" She yelled back.

"Now I have to spend all this time on the island with _him_!" I paused. "I'm sorry. I know how uncomfortable it must be for you." I went and gave her a hug. I realized that Edward and I was going to have to make alliances with everyone possible. I could see in the near future that it will be a possibility that we will have to vote off one of our own. This could get ugly.

"We need to build a shelter," said Edward. We went and did what we saw everybody do on this show. When there were no cameras around, Edward and Emmett cracked down whole trees at once. Alice, and Esme went fishing for no reason except for illusion. They didn't need to eat, but I did. They didn't need to have a shelter to sleep, but I did. The only thing I could possibly be good for is the challenges. Not any that involved coordination, skill, or endurance of any kind. I had to do puzzles. 

"Tree mail!" shouted Carlisle. "It says that it will involve being smart the most." It was my chance. "Let's do it." 

We paddled over to the middle island and saw Jeff standing there. "Welcome. Today is the first challenge. Team Cullen, you have to sit someone out." Everyone said my name and I sat and watched. "You will be playing for a reward. Fire, in the form of matches, coconut husk, and lighter fluid." We waited for him to get to the part where he told us what to do. 

"First, you have to take three keys over to the three chests. You unlock the chest, and get two keys. One key will open a box across these lily-pad-lookin' things. Go across and unlock the box. Take the knife and cut the rope and your flag will unfurl. Ready?"

"Born ready," said Emmett to us. "Survivors ready? Go!" 

EmPOV:

This was going to be a breeze. When he said "go" I ran at semi-human speed to the first chest I saw. I grabbed the lock to unlock it but it snapped like a toothpick in my hand. "Oops." I said to myself. I buried it in the sand before Probst could say anything. I opened it and there was nothing so I moved on to the next one.

"Emmett Cullen has opened the first box." there was nothing so I moved on.

I rolled on my back and reached the final chest. I unlocked it with a flick of my hand. Two keys lay hidden inside. I grabbed them and it almost killed me to run so slow. I made my way across the lily-pad-lookin' things and almost lost my balance on the last one. I unlocked the box, took out the knife and chopped down one of seven flags.

I went back and slapped Eddie's hand and watched seven of my family repeat my motions. Alice was, by far, the best because she was the most graceful of all of us.

BPOV: 

"Team Cullen!" cried Probst. We all jumped up and cheered. "You win the reward! Team Black, I got nothing for you. Head back to camp." I hadn't noticed until now that Jacob had his eyes on me the whole time. When the cameras were away, Jake darted over too fast to see me.

"Hey, Bella." He said with a smile that made me sick.

"Go away." I spat icily. 

"Don't be that way sweetheart." He said grabbing my arm.

"I think you should go," said a voice from behind me. I knew it was Edward.

"No problem," said Jake putting up his hands as if he were surrendering. "There will be time for that at when we merge." He left to leave with his tribe. 


End file.
